


|| Strings of Fate ||

by AireneE (Chaimeera_Flame)



Series: Kalypsian Runes [1]
Category: Strings Of Fate - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Coming of Age, Destiny, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fate, Fiction, Identity, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaimeera_Flame/pseuds/AireneE
Summary: Soulmates in this world are normal occurrences. Once you were born, you'll have a connection to your other half. Your future has been decided from the moment you stepped foot in this world.Although it has been here since the beginning, reasons for it happening is still unknown. This caused speculations and controversy to arise, forming groups to try and figure out what exactly are 'Soulmates.'°\|/|°'Sole motive' is the name of one of theses groups, dedicated to uncovering the truth on how the rules of their world work. The members are made up of students from Kalypsian University and do their business in complete secret from outside forces.In an unfortunate turn of events, some students are brought into this group. Despite wanting nothing to do with this, their curiosity lured them into helping and finding answers.Fate has a funny way of screwing you over, huh?
Series: Kalypsian Runes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883470





	|| Strings of Fate ||

**_°\/uoifow to mal priyf/\°_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The atmosphere of the room was laced with boredom. You'd think it was just a room full of teens in hushed playtime if there wasn't a teacher at the front doing God knows what. 

Aimee's eyes took a glance at the clock. A few more minutes till the day was over. A few more excruciating minutes of stiffly sitting in her uncomfortable desk and waiting.

Thankfully, she sat at a corner in the back, the door on her right and one of her best friends on the left. Meaning she could easily slip out after or even before dismissal came.

Instead, she decides to talk to said best friend.

"Pstt, Hey- oh God are you actually listening to the teacher?" she stiffles her laughter.

"Yeah? What he's saying _is_ pretty important ya know. Maybe you should try and actually pay attention?" Lance jokingly sneered back.

The two had known each other since they were kids. Of course they weren't the first friend they made but they were one of the closest. Aimee trusts him and Lance trusts her. Though not as much as their soulmates.

"Yeah, the shit he's spouting up there is _probabl_ y gonna be important-" she groaned, rolling her eyes. "But hey, if it's not something I can Google before the test, then maybe I'll take Mr. Reiner's class seriously."

Aimee was about to add something else, but the teacher's voice got a bit louder, making them snap their heads towards him.

"-And for a Social Experiment, starting this Spring Break, you're going to be changing clubs and will be remaining in that club for the **rest** of the year."

The classroom fell into a momentary silence, before erupting in quick backlash and disapproval of this sick joke of a social experiment. Each statement overlapping with another as the class tries to give a reasoning on why this plan wouldn't be effective. And she couldn't agree more.

"Hey," Lance whispered to her, "Can you Google your way out this?"

"Oh buzz off." Aimee replied, looking back at the chaos.

"But Sir," Lucas groaned, prolonging the last syllable, "It's our senior year! Our last year here!"

A bit of an exaggeration. They do have College here after all. The reasoning he gave is still pretty understandable, since many of them are transferring after this year was done. Meaning that this would be their last year with their clubmates. Particularly Lucas.

They hadn't really interacted much but she knew that he was going to change schools. He had always wanted to be an idol. That was all he ever talks about, if you ever hear him talk that is.

"ENOUGH!"

It was silent once more. Their teacher sighed in relief, thankful that his students listened to him.

"This decision is FINAL. Even if I were to want to cancel this, I would not be able to. This is our principal's idea, and every class must participate," he pauses a bit, slightly hesitant, but continues nevertheless.

"There is a reason this class is called 'Social Studies.' We have to communicate with other people. I'll let you all remain in your previous clubs if that's what you all were protesting."

Whispers scattered amongst the students. Mr Reiner quickly gave each of them a piece of paper with the basic information of what they were supposed to join, dismissing them all afterwards.

_°\//\°_

The day had already ended. Since they stayed in the dorms in the school, they can check on their new _clubs._

"Sewing club? Didn't even know we had one." Lance snorted, scanning through whatever was written.

"Aw bummer. Looks like I'll be in the Cooking club," Aimee said, "Thank God I don't get to see your face."

"Hah, you _wish_ you look like me."

"Fuck you."

"If you can."

"But Rowen wouldn't allow it~"

Lance laughed, his hand swiftly flew to his mark. A Red Carnation on his right shoulder.

A small sad smile appeared on his lips.

The other looked down, fiddling with the violet threads on her pinky finger.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before she pulled him out of his trance.

"Hey.. Let's go check what the others got, alright?"

  
"Sure."

**_°\/..- .--. ... .. -.. . -.. --- .-- -./\_** °

Lucas stepped out the room much later than the others. He heard the conversation, but didn't pay much interest towards it.

"Oy, what took you so long?"

He looked at where the voice came from, and sure enough, there was Kristie, Tifanny, and Alexandra.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted," he replies.

Alexandra snatched the sheet out of his hand despite his protests. Their height difference made it harder for him to grab back his paper. I mean, he wasn't even trying to get it back so it wasn't really a problem.

"Yep, same as mine and Kristie's." She nodded, handing it back.

"So I'm the only one left behind?!" Tifanny groans.

"What's yours anyways, Sammy?" Luke asks, adressing Tifanny.

She mutters a quick "Science club" before turning around, complaining about how she'd rather go to any other club and whatnot.

"What's the problem with being in the Science club? You're good with science," Alexandra said nonchalantly.

"I'm good with _math and tech,_ idiot. There's a reason I'm in the Robotics." Sammy snarked back, folding her arms. "And you're not even in a club previously! Then the club you do get in just makes you read books!"

They bickering back and forth, eventually stopping when it got too out of hand.

Lucas' attention left the two and went towards the feeling of someone enveloping him from behind. He turned to see it was Kristie, grinning up at him.

It was their form of greeting each other, and Kristie would always be the one to initiate it. Either by just spreading her arms so that he can go to her, or just hugging him entirely. He didn't know when they started doing it, but he was glad it did.

He always felt his mood brighten up whenever get closer to each other. It was like a warm feeling in his chest.

"Get a room you two," Alexandra complained.

"Aww how sweet. It's like you're made for each other." Sammy gushed while giving a small slap at the other's shoulder, as if trying to silence her.

In reality, they really couldn't tell who exactly 'they were made for.' Kristie and Lucas don't seem to have a visible connection with theirs. Sammy believes she also doesn't have one. The only one that was obvious was Alexandra's.

They looked down, not speaking for a bit.

This fact had always made them feel so out of place with others. When everyone around you has their purpose in life figured out, it becomes frustrating not knowing your own.

It definitely is for them.

"Ahh, the mood has become so depressing now." Kristie groans, trying to lighten them up. "How about we go find out where we're supposed to go, eh?"

She was about to skip away before someone bumped into her. The impact was strong enough that gravity both pulled them onto the floor.

"Thanks Loki," Kristie giggles. It seems that he had caught her before she fell? He wasn't sure himself. Guess he acted on instinct? Lucas just nodded and helped her stand up properly.

The person she bumped into wasn't so lucky. The books that they could only assume were hers splattered across the floor, along with a pair of glasses.

"Oh no," she squinted as she tried to blindly feel for her belongings.

That didn't last long though since Tifanny quickly found the glasses and gave it to her.

"Thank- Thank you so much." The girl fumbled putting it on, blinking rapidly so that her vision clears up.

"Oh, and um- I'm sorry for causing you any trouble."

"It's alright, no need to worry." Alexa laughed. She had already gathered the books and other things that fell, handing it back to the sweet female.

The belongings were held closely to her chest, almost as if it were her most prized possessions.

"Uh, I was actually wondering if- if you could help me with something.." she started out, asking the group a favor.

They turned to each other, contemplating it a little, but ultimately agreed.

It wasn't hurting anyone, so they went along with what she asked.

_°\//\°_

  
Aimee and Lance had arrived in front of the book club. Rowen and Kroe would usually stay in the library after class since there's both WiFi and Air conditioning, but they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Why the hell would those two be in here?" he questioned to no one in particular, annoyed.

"I'm not sure, but that ginger girl said that she saw them here, right? Maybe this is their club?" a chuckle escapes her lips, "Might as well try it out."

The door was surprisingly unlocked. She swung it open and quickly checked the room. Sure enough, one of those idiots they've been trying to find for hours were there.

"Hey, she got to you too?" Rowen questioned, standing up from his seat and walking towards them.

The room has plenty of students inside them. She could identify a few, like Luke and Tifanny, but they all seem to have the same confused expression as they have.

Rowen prompted his arm around Lance's shoulder, causing the other to let out a small nervous laugh.

"Judging from the look on your faces, you're probably confused." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock," Aimee chimed in.

"And I have to say.. I have no idea what's going on either."

It was hard to physically restrain herself from using the threads on her fingers to choke him out, but for some reason the Gods took pity on him and she cooled off.

"Where's Clover?"

Kroe was nowhere to be found. As both his soulmate and best friend, of course she would worry for him. She would check her strings, but it proved time and time again that it wasn't leading anywhere.

"Ah, he went to, I think the art club? Such a sticker for the rules." Rowen shook his head, almost disappointed.

He then explained that he and Kroe were about to go to the library again until some girl with glasses begged them to go to the book club.

"I only said yes because she said you two were here. I'm supposed to be in the second floor, cooking or whatever"

"So this isn't..?"

"Nope."

Aimee and Lance shared a look.

"The girl..Ginger haired, circle glasses, holding a bunch of books?"

"Yep. You know her?"

Lance told him that they were trying to look for them earlier and that she was the one who said Rowen and Kroe were here.

"W-wait, so you met her too?"

The whole room snapped their attention to an ashy blonde female.

Her posture wavered at the attention, but continued what she has to say.

"Uh- Well I should be at the Lab but she said that the professor made a mistake and I should be here. Looking back, I should've fact checked.." she said, the last statement much more quiet and directed at herself.

Everyone else shared their own experience, showing that only a few of them were actually supposed to be here.

"So, backtrack, who is she again?" Lucas questioned, his voice slightly irritated. If there was no reason for them to be here, then why were they called here? Who was it that called them?

The discussion stopped.

They looked at each other, expecting someone to speak up.

It seems that no one had an answer to the question.

"We're just wasting our time," Nyl growled, walking towards the exit.

"If were just going to be sitting around here, then we might as well just leave- huh?"

He kept turning the doorknob, even kicking the door a bit, but it wasn't budging.

_Locked._

They all stood up alarmed. It was definitely open when Aimee and Lance entered earlier.

_What the fuck?_

The panicked students stopped when a sudden laugh was heard from the back.

A petite woman emerged from where the sound came from, mischievous smirk on her face. How did they not notice her before?

Her orange coloured hair, the glasses, they recognized it alright.

There was a slight skip in each step she took. It was almost unnerving how different she was from when they first saw her.

The shy and easy to blend in the backround demeanor she had didn't dissappear completely, but the confidence in her eyes as she saunters to the front made them believe it had. 

"The name of who you're looking for is Elise Lam."  
  
An amused look on her face can be seen as she mockingly points at herself.

" ** _My_** name is Elise Lam-

-And none of you are going anywhere."


End file.
